Silver and Red
by MissNellie
Summary: My first yaoi story between Dell and Akaito, enjoy


SILVER AND RED

The night has been cold these past days, and Dell were on his way home from work. He has take home work that needs to be finished for tommorow. "I really need to have a house close to our office. I would like to stay up late to finish these but Boss will not pay it as overtime..." he said to himself. As he passes a dark street he noticed that somebody was following him. He calmed himself and analyzed the situation: what if he's a robber that want his laptop, or maybe he's a serial killer on loose? Dell decided to take a shortcut towards the park, although he's not even sure if he will be able to lose him there.

"I need to really go home quick, and I don't want to end up dead either!" he said to himself. As the mysterious shadow followed him he took the park's twist and turn but he ended up in a dead end by the wall. Facing the dilemma, he faced the one following him.

"Who are you! Why are you following and what do you need from me!" he asked gruffly, keeping his things secure.

"Heh, time really makes someone forget who you have asked help for a job, ne Dell-san?" the guy spoke and as he stepped out to the light Dell were slightly taken aback.

"Akaito...what do you need from me?" he asked, slighty heaving from the chase.

"How dare you leave me at that mess?! You said what we have done will not be known to anybody else, but what happened to me! I'm the only one who endured jail for three months and now all are back to normal like nothing happened!" Akaito growled, anger were seething on his words.

"Look whose talking! You are the one who exposed us! Because of your jealousy for Neru-chan, you told the police on what happened that night. Lucky for us, she decided to dismiss the case!" he retorted, noticing Akaito is walking towards him.

"So, Neru became your girlfriend now! What happened to your revenge months ago? Did love finally betrayed your true feelings for her Dell-san!" he replied, he grabbed him at his shoulders. Dell struggled but since he came from work he's far more weaker from him so Akaito did is to push him down to the grasses. Once down, Akaito got on the top and managed to take away Dell's things from him.

"Stop this Akaito! Why are you doing this! Give me back my things!" Dell commanded but Akaito gave him a wicked smirk and pinned him down further. The latter struggled but it was of no avail since he is tired from the chase and from his work.

"How it feels to be at the bottom Dell-san? Feeling better now?" Akaito asked as he grinned. His hands were on his arms locking him down. "You want to know why I'm doing this? This is for my revenge against you. Since you never cared to even visit me at jail or even send me any help, I give you a token of appreciation..." and he laid down his body and held Dell's head to give him a kiss. The latter tried to push him away but his weariness gave way to his advances. Dell tried to struggle but Akaito already pried his mouth open and as their lips locked together his tounge squirmed inside Dell's mouth searching for his tounge. Meanwhile, his right hand started fondling Dell's body starting from his chest going downwards as his left hand held the latter's head. He then felt something bulging between his legs and started rubbing his hands to it. Dell felt its absolutely wrong but he has no strength to counter it. He unconciously moaned and it gave Akaito the sign that he already got him.

After some minutes, Akaito let go of Dell as they both drool. Heaving, he went down and opened Dell's gray polo and started licking his nipples. Dell gave a soft moan as the latter licked it in circular motion and closed his eyes as he bit them. "A-Akaito..." he said as he enjoyed what the latter has been doing to him. It was his first time to actually feel it, and it was very different from doing this with a girl, specially with Neru. He held his head to ask for more, but Akaito stopped.

"Looks like you like this Dell-san...but I want you to enjoy this more..." he said. He then got down and stopped in front of Dell's pants. He then unbuckled Dell's belt and unzipped his pants. He noticed a bulge on his brief and pulled it down too, and out sprang Dell's member. "Look at you Dell-san, you are really horny now are we?" he asked as he held it and started licking its head. Dell closed his eyes to savor the moment. This is getting out of hand but his body is consenting it. He tried to look at Akaito, who were at that time were busy licking and fondling his member, but he was surprised when he swallowed it. It gave a unexplainable feeling and he started to moan louder this time. Instinctively, he held his head, guiding it with the forward and backward motion. Akaito knew that Dell would give way now and he used it to fully stimulate him. Playing on the latter's member made him horny too, as his own member started to get tighter in between his legs. They both continued the deed until Dell gave a loud groan as he came inside Akaito's mouth.

The red-haired guy sat down on the grass as tastes the liquid. "You devil, how dare you came inside my mouth?! You didn't have the intiative to stop your own orgasm!" he growled as he wipes his mouth. Dell were still reeling from the orgasm that he didn't even reacted, his body is so tired that he closed his eyes to rest. He didn't knew that Akaito already unzipped his pants and out came his already swollen member, a bit bigger than of Dell's and he pulled Dell towards him. The latter landed straight face to Akaito's member and he forced him to swallow it. "Return the deed Dell-san!" he ordered and he held his head so he will not fight back anymore. Dell have no choice but to swallow Akaito's member and he held his head, guiding it with the forward and backward motion but with force. Suddenly, Dell tried to force himself from it since the latter's member was so engorged it reached to his throat, but Akaito forced him to continue. Although hurted, he has no choice but to follow since Akaito is in control. Moments more, Akaito came and his liquid showered inside Dell's mouth. He coughed because of that.

Dell was taken aback by Akaito's rough action. He was not expecting it to happen but what the latter is doing to him right now is not what it should be. Using his remaining strength, he tried to crawl away from him but Akaito knew what he is planning so as he turned his back to him he grabbed his legs and made him stand like a dog. "Please...stop..." Dell said, as he struggled to release himself but of no avail.

"Playing is just a part of the act, let's do the main part shall we?" Akaito said on a teasing tone. He held him and using his semen, he rubbed Dell's back hole with it. "This will be fun..."and he raised himself and penetrated his member inside Dell. The latter screamed to stop but Akaito, fueled by his anger and revenge towards Dell continued his actions. He roughly pushed and pulled himself from the latter as the silver-haired guy tried to endure the pain, his legs were shaking now. "How does it feel to be fucked by the same member who took your dear girlfriend's virginity Dell-san? You ordered me to rape her as your revenge for what she have done to you and your sister, and I enjoyed it the most. You are be watching us that time, and I doubt that you haven't aroused by that, right?" Akaito's voice were venomous, and his hands were on his legs trying to spread it apart for more pleasure. Dell tried not to listen at Akaito's humiliating words, but all he is saying is true. He is the one ordered it, yet he is now the one receiving the end of his actions. Suddenly, Akaito panted louder, signalling that he is coming any moment now. Dell closed his eyes tight and wished that this is not happening, that this is not true, that this woulld never happened if he went home earlier and as Akaito came to him he gave a painful scream...

He woke up screaming, and he was on his futon. Dell winked, was it all a dream or not? He felt normal, he is wearing his sleeping clothes like he used to wear whenever he goes to sleep. He them searched for his things and most specially his laptop and it's all on his table. He sighed in relief, "That was close, yet I felt it to be so real..." he said to himself. Satisfied on what he have seen, he then turned his eyes to the door where his hair stood up as he see a very familiar object: a red scarf that were hanging by doorknob.

"I rushed in when I heared you scream Dell. What happened?" Haku worriedly asked as she attended Dell. She gave him a glass of water to help him relax. Dell were clearly afraid of something but she cannot tell...

"Nee-san, who owns that scarf?" he asked pointing to it. He feigned his fear.

"Ah, that? It's mine. I happen to left it here unintentionally and it got stuck there. Thanks for finding it for me!" she cheerfully said and as she made sure that her younger brother have no other requests she left the room with the scarf on hand.

Dell felt surreal. "That scarf...I know one person who wears that everyday..." he said to himself. He then decided to simply ignore that fact and continued his sleep.

END! 02/09/09


End file.
